Eye of the Kyuubi
by Heskey69
Summary: "Why do you whant my power"  "...To kill... To  Destroy...Everything"    Rated M Lemons NaruxHarem Hina bashing Minato bashing. DARK/EVIL Naru
1. Prologue

Eye of the Kyuubi

This is my first fan fiction, I apologise for any spelling errors or grammatical errors. Please read and review. I have not thought of the parings yet, any suggestions, maybe even a Harem?

October 10

It was a moonlight night filled with stars for most people in Konoh but for some of the villagers they saw flashes of the night when the Kyuubi attacked. Many had lost family and friends during the attack. A group of these people gathered in a small talking about what they needed to do. One villager "Tonight's were we avenge our lost brothers, mothers and fathers. " While he was saying this, the other in the room were shouting things like 'let's kill the demon' and 'we all lost precious people. The first villager who spoke said "Calm down, we are going get revenge but first we need help. After this was said people were outraged "We don't' need help, we can kill him ourselves" As soon as that was said one figure walked in.

Once the villagers saw it was they quivered in fear and stuttered "H-h-h-hatake Kakashi, ANBU captain." The man spoke aloud "Don't be afraid, I will kill the hell spawn that killed my sense."The villagers seemed to relax at this and then sprouted evil and sadistic grins.

Yes , there was going to be blood spilt tonight

**XXXXXX**

30 minutes later

**XXXXXX**

A blonde boy with three whiskers on each side of his cheek was walking down the street. He turned around to see 30 villagers with evil smirks on their faces, brandishing weapons of different varieties. Some with machetes, clubs and pitchforks. The blonde boy thought 'not again, why do they do this? WHY?'.In the real world they were shouting "Time do die, demon "while others kept silent but licked their lips. The leader of these villagers said " ohhhhh, this is gonna be good " At this they all ran forward to kill the boy. Said boy ran away while screaming "Not again! NOOO! He ran away though an open doorway He then ran into a man and whimpered "P-please save me, I have done nothing " the man said "You have wronged us all, you killed my sensei. Die demon!" With this he proceeded to plunge a kunai in his chest. The boys eye widened in horror and said" Why? I thought you were a ninja" the man laughed manically and smiled, a very sadistic that could only in tail endless pain for the young boy."As I said before demon! You killed my sensei the fourth Hokage "The boys eye widened in even more shock "I-i-i killed the f-fourth H-h-h-hokage" he then shouted back with fiery determination "He's my hero. I couldn't have." The man replied "Yes you did. Remember this name Sharingan No Kakashi, your murderer" With this the villagers erupted through the door and grinned. "Thank you, Hatake Kakashi, now we can kill the _VERMIN!_" the boy started to beat the boy mercilessly. Soon the boy lost conciseness but not before seeing a red menacing thjat said only one thing, Power After this he heard a certain old man scream "Naruto" 


	2. Ninja Academy!

The eye of the Kyuubi

The blond boy, Naruto Uzumkai , was now 11 years old and in his penultimate year in the ninja academy. When the boy approached his grandfather and told him of his plans about joining the academy, his grandfather like figure was reluctant.

**XXXXXXXXX **

Flashback

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage turned to see his adoptive Grandson with a mountain of bruises and bumps, not to mention cuts and broken bones. He thought 'Damm, even with the death penalty enforced they still beat him' He boiled with rage and anger at his next thought 'There were even ninja, NINJA! I expected the villagers to not see that Naruto was is the jailer of the demon but even ninja thought he was the Kyuubi reincarnated'

Naruto then woke up to see his grandfather shaking with rage, he saw this and said "Hokage-jiji, don't be angry with the villagers or the ninja. I'm starting to think I am a demon. Why would they attack me if I was not one?" Sarutobi shook his head and replied with a voice full of conviction" Never say that Naruto-kun, you are not a demon and never will be one. Never forget that." Naruto thought for a minute and finally said" Hokage-jiji, can I become a ninja" , Sarutobi replied " I'm sorry you can't." He added on in his head' the villagers don't need another reason to beat him'.

Naruto felt the whole world collapsing; he could only do one thing in this situation...

He scrunched up his eyes and said" Pwetty pweaseeeeeeee". Hiruzen finally succumbed to the cuteness and said "Fine, you can join the academy." He thought 'He's already mastered the** Puppy Eyes Jutsu.**' Naruto continued to say "I'll become Hokage, the best one and protect my precious people." Sarutobi replied "A noble cause"

**XXXXXXXXX**

End Flashback

**XXXXXXXXX **

Naruto woke up to his alarm clack ringing, "oh no! I'm gonna be late again" with this Naruto rushed out of his bed and quickly got dressed in his normal attire, an orange jumpsuit and a pair of goggles. His stomach grumbled and he thought 'I'm already going to be late so whats 10 more minutes.' He of course made his favourite meal Ramen!. After this was eaten he walked out into the streets nly to see hate filled glares from all the villagers in the street. H heard them whispering in a hushed tone "There he is, the demon boy" he did not know why he was called a demon, he talked into himself 'Maybe it is because of the eye I saw'

When Naruto Finally arrived at the academy, his sensei Iruka was seething. Naruto walked past Iruka like nothing happened then he heard an explosion "NARUTO!, what do you think you are doing" Naruto was frightened, the Killer Intent coming from Iruka felt the same when he was getting beaten by the villagers. He cowered in front iof his sensei and said "Don't hurt me, i-i-i'm not a d-d-emon." Iruka instantly felt bad, he had developed a brother-like relationship with Naruto. He said to Naruto "Just get back to your seat." With that Naruto walked back trying to ignore the glares from the Civilian students and the curious stares from the clan heirs.

Once the class started Naruto got lost in his thoughts of becoming Hokage

"Hokage-sama your coronation is about to start "

XXXXXXXX

5 minutes later

XXXXXXXX

"The Godaime Hokage is now Naruto Uzamkai." After this was said a big chrimson red eye was the next thing the Young Uzamkai saw. When he looked into those eyes he saw the death of millions of people.

Naruto was back to earth in a cold seat with a terrified expression on his face. Everybody was looking at him, thinking 'Dube, WTF happened to him.'

Iruka spoke "Now students let's begin a mock test, try to do the tree academy Justus." After a few nameless and faceless civilians done this Iruka called the next person "Naruto Uzamkai" Naruto went up and got into a stance. He concentrated his charkea into his hands and shouted "**Clone Jutsu**" He then done what no one expected would happen.

He exploded.

Everybody laughed, Sasuke composed himself long enough to say "Dobe, you suck soooo much,. You're worthless, like your parents" As soon as Sasuke finished his insult, Naruto's eyes froze over like a frozen ocean and a emotionless expression dawned on his face. It was a cold furry. Naruto whispered but with the killer intent radiating of him it left the threat ringing in the classes' ears, "if you insult my family again, **I'LL KILL YOU." **

No one had seen this side of Naruto, not even Iruka, who thought of Naruto as his little brother. They were stunned by the seriousness of his voice and the coldness. Sasuke recovered from his stupor and foolishly replied "What did you say, bow down to the might of the Uchila" Naruto then spat out "I'd rather bown down to the shinigami." An eerie voice in the back of his head said "That can be arranged." Naruto shouted in his mind 'WTF was that", no response came. 'Oooookay' After this happened Naruto left the classroom then the academy and finally took up his favourite spot in the whole village, the fourth Hokage's head.

Naruto contemplated his life, the beatings, the loneliness and the terror. He started seeting with anger and said "If I find out who has forced me into this existence, _**I will kill them." **_With this Naruto left to go to his apartment.


End file.
